


Plot Bunnies

by Arrows (infinityennis)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityennis/pseuds/Arrows
Summary: Ideas sueltas que quizá o quizá no se conviertan en algo más.





	1. Pearl (English)

Pearl necklace.

Ugh, so gaudy. $399. Disgustingly bougie.

I decided to enter the boutique anyways, if only to amuse myself with the decadent items on sale. 

A brief pointed stare from a clerk, I'm getting good at ignoring those. Boymode doesn't help but it's strictly better than the alternative.

While I'm busy imagining myself in all the hideously expensive jewels and textures, my hand absentmindedly plays with my bag strap. Worn down, patched up... what's the term? Ah, _well-loved._

I'm broken out of my reverie by a sly smile from an expensive looking lady, probably a more faithful customer than myself. It makes me feel paranoid. Quit looking at me, you. What are you looking at anyways? I'm 5'8, misshapen, in baggy clothes... usually I'd imagine her laughing at me, but somehow she almost seems conspiratory.

The woman does, in fact, stop looking at me and I quickly go back to my own thoughts... Was it a bad idea to enter this store? Maybe I should leave. Let's just finish going around and i'll walk out, cool as can be.

* * * * *

"I'd like to return this necklace"

"Sure thing miss, do you have your receipt?"

"No, it was a gift, I disposed of it because I thought my girlfriend would like it"

"She did not?"

"Well it obviously doesn't fit her... I don't know what was I thinking! Look!"

My unconscious paranoid ramble was broken due to suddenly being used as a mannequin by that woman from earlier. _What?_

"Hm... I see your point ma'am... but I'm sorry, we cannot offer refunds without a receipt."

"What?! That's such a inconsiderate rule towards your loyal customers!"

_What just happened? What's going on? Why do I have that hideous necklace hanging on my neck?_

"I'm so sorry miss, we could offer you an exchange for any other items of a similar price but-"

_What should I do? **What can I do?** _

"Nevermind! We'll just take our business elsewhere! Let's go, pumpkin!"

Amidst an internal freaking-out, I allowed myself to be led outside while preserving as much dignity as I could.

Honestly? Not much.

* * * * *

"You did great in there! Pretty as a picture, not a peep! Here, that's your cut. Let me know if you're up for another one!"

She placed a hundred dollar bill in my hand along with a black card, but I had enough! I wanted answers, and I wanted them now!

"Wait!-"

"Oh, you're right. How silly of me."

She leaned on and embraced me... and then-

...

did she just-

"See ya 'round!"

She did!  


* * * * * *

Hours later, finally at home, I re-read the black card, white on the back, and noticed the name engraved therein...

Pearl.

"Couldn't you be any more cliche?!"


	2. Perla (Español)

Un collar de perlas.

Ugh, qué exagerado. Y vale 399$. Terriblemente capitalista.

Aún así entré a la boutique, más que nada para entretenerme observando sus productos decadentes.

Una encargada me mira con dureza. Me estoy volviendo buena ignorando esas miradas. Ir de chico no ayuda, no en realidad... pero es mejor que la alternativa.

En lo que me distraigo imaginándome llevando puesta joyas y telas, mi mano inconscientemente frota la banda de mi morral. Gastada, reparada... ¿Cómo le dicen? Ah, _querida._

Una sonrisa furtiva de una señorita decadente me saca de mis pensamientos. Parece ser mejor cliente que yo.

Deja de mirarme.

¿Qué estás mirando de cualquier forma? 170, cuerpo raro, ropa holgada... usualmente me sentiría intimidada y paranóica, pero por alguna razón su sonrisa parece conspiratoria.

La chica finalmente suelta la mirada y rápidamente vuelvo a irme en pensamientos... ¿Fue mala idea entrar aquí? Debería irme. Terminemos de darle una vuelta al lugar y me iré, aquí no pasó nada.

* * * * *

"Me gustaría devolver este collar"

"Claro que sí, señorita ¿Cuenta con su recibo?"

"No, era un regalo, me deshice del recibo porque creí que le gustaría a mi novia"

"¿No le gustó?"

"Bueno, obviamente no le queda. No se en qué estaba pensando. ¡Observe!"

En pleno arranque de ansiedad mis pensamientos se vieron bruscamente cortados por el hecho que, por alguna extraña razón, acabo de pasar a ser usada como un maniquí. _¿Qué?_

"Mmm... ya veo. Entiendo su problema, señorita... pero lo lamento. No podemos ofrecer devoluciones sin un recibo."

"¿Qué demonios? ¡Esa es una regla terriblemente inconsiderada con su fiel clientela!"

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Por qué tengo ese horrible collar colgando de mi cuello?_

"Nuestras más sinceras disculpas. Podemos ofrecerle un cambio por algún producto de un precio similar, pero-"

_¿Qué debería hacer? **¿¡Qué debería hacer!?**_

"¡Olvídelo! Tendremos que encontrar un nuevo sitio donde hacer compras. ¡Vámonos, tesoro!"

Todo lo que mi confusión y mis nervios me permitieron hacer fue tratar de dejarme llevar fluidamente, dotando a mis pasos de toda la gracia y dignidad posibles.

Siendo sinceras, casi ninguna.

* * * * *

"¡Lo hiciste fantástico! ¡Bonita como una pinturita, quietecilla como un ratón! Ten, esto te corresponde. ¡No dudes en contactarme si deseas hacerlo de nuevo!"

La extraña colocó sobre mi mano un billete de cien dólares junto con una tarjeta negra. Sin embargo, ya habia sido humillada demasiado. ¡Deseaba respuestas y las deseaba ya!

"¡Espera un momento!-"

"Vaya, tienes toda la razón. A veces puedo ser tan tonta..."

Ella se acercó a mi, me rodeó con sus manos y entonces-

...

¿Acaba de-

"¡Nos vemos!"

¡Lo hizo!

* * * * * *

Horas más tarde, finalmente en casa, vuelvo a leer la tarjeta negra, blanca por atrás, y caigo en cuenta del nombre grabado en ella...

Perla.

"¡¿Qué acaso no pudiste ser más cliché?!"


End file.
